Chapter One: A Nightmare
by Notte Ombra
Summary: "You said you would protect me...you promised.  But when you said that, did you mean from yourself as well?" Trapped with one of the men she fears most Hermione must fight through her feelings of hate to survive, but what happens when other feelings rise?
1. Chapter 1

"_You said you would __protect__ me…you promised me. But when you told me that…did you mean from yourself as well?"_

_Chapter One_

_A Nightmare_

My head was numb from a dull aching pain; the taste of iron flooded my parched mouth. Despite my countless attempts to pry my eyes open, they wouldn't. Almost as if the weight of a hundred year sleep lay across them. A slow trickle of liquid traced the inner curving of my nose and eye, running down my cheek; slowly I went to raise my hand to wipe it off, but my body was immobile. My mind raced as the thick liquid continued down into the crevice of my neck.

"_Keep calm Hermione…just think…"_

I tried; my clouded mind could not differ between what had happened and the possibility of it being a dream. Surely it was…a dream, no…a nightmare. Trying to relax my mind I though back to the last thing that had happened, anything to tell me where I was or where I was going.

_Slowly I ran the brush through my tangle of hair, smoothing out the tangles. Regardless of the trouble the bloody brush was giving me I would not give Ron the satisfaction of my having to use magic on my hair, especially after I told him what a ridiculous notion it was. Luckily I had reduced the frizz to a minimum, now having tamed my once bushy do, I slid the smooth black headband Ron had given me for my seventeenth birthday along my hair and tucked it behind my ears. Giving my red knee length dress one last smoothing I slid my shoes on, grabbed my black formal robes and walked out the door. _

_The smell of Molly Weaslys cooking filled every inch of the Burrow. Despite Fluers never ending pleas to Molly about not overdoing the wedding décor, given the events that had occurred the night of Harrys' move. Quickly I pushed the wedding thoughts out of my mind; however excited I was for Bill and Fleur, I had to focus on the task that Harry and I were to be in charge of in thirty minutes. Narcissa Malfoy had been intercepted by one of the Order members just outside of Hogwarts. Dressed in her husband's Death Eater robes she was apparently going to see Draco, she came quietly; having been promised her sons safety and her own from the Dark Lord. Harry and I were given the task of defending her, having nothing personal against the woman; I personally saw no reason not to defend her. In spite of her marriage to that monster of a husband, she had done nothing particularly wrong; her actions never ventured from insuring the safety of her son. My mouth twitched fighting a small smile, in response to the irony of the situation. While I really had never been formally addressed to the simply flawless woman, only seen her from a distance, I knew of her beliefs. The thought of needing the help of a mudblood must be almost too much for her to bear. But she had been promised safety and a sure avoidance of Azkaban…_

It hit me…"_Oh God"…._my heart raced as_ my breath caught in my chest…._

"_She's dead…"_

_I had headed downstairs preparing to leave through the flue; Harry stood looking elegant in his long black robes. A small smile pulled at his lips, just as we both walked toward the flue, suddenly Remus's thin form exploded through the door. His normally calm and clear golden brown eyes were wild and cluttered with confusion and fear. Tonks, Molly and Arthur scurried in from the seating room at the sound of the commotion, her face pale at the sight of her husband. As Remus began to fall Arthur and Tonks steadied him and carefully walked him to the seating room. As the trio shuffled to the next room, a trail of crimson blood flowed behind them. _

"_What's all the commotion?" Harry and I turned to see Ginney and Ron at the bottom of the steps. Their question was met by Remus shaky and weak voice. _

"_We had just arrived…in the ally…the entrance about two feet in front…." The sharp sound of air being sucked in echoed from his lungs as Molly and Tonks removed his blood soaked overcoat to revel an even more bloodied shirt, once white, now shimmering red. Harry breathed in deep, "__Sectumsempra__…" The mere sound of the spell made my skin crawl. Remuss continued;_

"_Before we could even move or blink, the sound deafened my ears. Fred saw them first, and he tried to get Narcissa into the door…but it was too late. The flash of green was mixed in with the red and blue from Fred and my wand. I didn't even know until I saw her slumped on the ground, black hooded cloak covering her. I tried to fight them off…" He stopped once more to take a painful breath in, Molly walked in front of him, stooping to eye level. _

"_Remus… where's Fred?" He stared blankly at the ground; she grabbed his hand and shook it slightly."Where is my son?" She was answered by sobs from a broken man. My hand flew up to mouth as tears stung my eyes; Molly sunk down to the ground, hand to her chest. Mr. Weasley shook as he reached for his sobbing wife. Harrys warm hands gently pulled me to him, we stood in the embrace until Ginneys quiet sniffles broke through her mother's wails. Pulling away from Harry who rushed to her side, I approached Ron, His glimmering blue eyes, stood out against his swollen red lids as tears streamed down his face. I leaned into his strong heaving chest, softly stroking his hair. We stayed like that for several minutes, the painful wailing of his mother coursing through his and my own body. Gently I pulled away, motioning for him to go to his parents; he smiled weakly and wiped the tears on my cheeks away with a warm finger. Ginney slowly followed behind him._

_Shakily walking toward the kitchen window I stared out blankly. The wind blew softly through the tall golden grass; I no longer tried to wipe away the still falling tears. The soft tickling of the salty drops lingered as they fell to the counter. Behind me I could hear Molly's cries subsiding to whimpers, and Arthurs wavering voice over top. _

"_Ron, Harry..." Harry turned to face Mr. Weasley, not moving from my side as I turned as well. Lupins redden eyes stared dead at Harry and me, fear behind every blink. The sheer terror as he looked at us…not for himself but… Mr. Weasleys voice interrupted my thoughts. "I want you two to take the port key along with Ginney and Hermione. Tonks will send an Owl to Bill, Fleur and George and tell them to meet you." Ron stood up now, wiping the tears from his eyes "I'll take them but I am coming back." As Arthur left Molly in Tonks arms he stood and faced his son. "No you will not…" His face drooped with exhaustion. "But dad…" Ron walked toward him, "I SAID NO! I WILL NOT LOSE ANOTHER SON!" Beside him Remus cringed with utter guilt and Molly shuddered harder into Tonks arms. Ron and Ginney silently walked out of the room and toward the stairs. Stood silently beside me, something caught my eye through the window. __**No, it couldn't be. **__My stomachs undeniable lurch as I tried to ignore what I saw forced me to speak. "Harry…" He turned to face me, but before I could continue…_

_Sheer pain rocketed through my body. Ginneys and Molly's blood chilling screams pierced through my ears as debris flew through the air. Groping at my robes I searched for my wand, but was unable to move correctly to reach for it. Craning my neck slightly I could see Harrys robe draped body covering my own. Through shut eyelids I could see the explosions of reds, blues, and purples flying around us. Ginney and Tonks headed toward the flue, even if they were being monitored, Tonks would keep them safe. Harry roughly pulled me up and shoved me toward the port key as the Weasleys and Remus shouted curses as they followed us, Ron taking hold of my free arm. Turning my head slightly my stomach lurched as I my eyes rested on five hooded figures, appearing to be cloaked with the midnight sky itself. One however watched us with an odd coldness, immediately I knew who it was. There was a forceful drop in front of me as I was pulled down with Harry whose path had been blocked by Mollys broken rocker. The taste of blood filled my mouth as my lip hit the arm of what used to be a chair. While Harry struggled to get up Ron shouted some curses, a few hexes. But I stood gaping at the tallest man, the chillingly familiar cane resting at his side as his strong build advanced forward with a stride of arrogance and rage. _

_Harry pulled me up once more, Ron behind me as we ran to the port key. The adults had reached us as all of our hands were atop the port key; Remus glanced away for just a second. _

"_Avada…" An unknown voice shouted, seeing a wand a foot away I lunged at it; Standing between my friends and the enemy I shouted, "__Protego__!" The flash of green bounced away._

"_Hermione!" Harry and Ron both shouted, my head spun around to see their wide and fearful eyes one last time. "__Expelliarmus__!" The horrible and familiar voice said with a flick of his wand, my hand felt as empty as my soul. "Hermi…" were the last words I heard before I was alone._

"_Stupefy__."_

Waking once more from the throbbing of my head, I fought the urge to fall back out of consciousness. A soft breeze washed over me, the chill of wind against my now exposed arms sending shivers through my body. A piece of hair fell onto my forehead; instinctively I reached my hand up to brush it aside. I could move, turning my head slightly I was met by a warm cloth and a solid figure. The swaying of my legs told me I was obviously being carried; but by whom and to were. My heavy lids would not budge still, a hushed murmuring rose about me as I heard a door open. The heavy footsteps of my carrier rung through my ears as my heart beat pounded to match the rhythm. The sudden drop onto the floor stunned me, snickers buzzed around me. I shudder as a gruff voice hissed_, "pathetic." _More snickers followed by the shuffling of feet, and then the click and lock of a door. Struggling to set upright, blindly I could feel the warm and soft brush of a carpet below me, the silence of the room was broken by jagged breathing, my breath caught in my chest. Suddenly the bind on my sight was raised, looking down at the floor, my sight adjusting to the dimly candle lit room; I was met by two shimmering black shoes atop a burgundy rug. Unexpectedly my head began to lift upward; slowly my sight took in the familiar strong and tall build of the man in front of me. Before I made it to his face, I shut my eyes, biting my lip trying to control my shallow quick breaths. The stinging of my cut lip made me jump. "Open your eyes, Mudblood." Reluctantly I opened them; scanning the face before me. The perfect smooth marble face, jaw set with undeniable rage, two icy gray eyes stood out against the bleach white, below the shoulder blade cropped hair, the eyes which bore down at me. The eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

**Okay sorry that it seemed to drag on, I hope that you enjoyed it. I have the whole thing planed, but your insight is always welcome. This is my first Lucius/Hermione story, so as I said critics are welcome, I want to make sure that everything adds up correctly.**


	2. Chapter 2

"_You said you would __protect__ me…you promised me. But when you told me that…did you mean from yourself as well?"_

Chapter 2

The Monster from Within and Around

I tried to move my head, anything to release my eyes from his locked stare. Ignoring his last request I closed my eyes once more. A slow click echoed from the large oak door, Lucius let my head drop from the magical grasp. But he remained in front of me, _"Lucius…he will be here in a few moments…"_ The disheartening familiar Death Eaters voice reverberated in my ear. My heart stopped once more, **He**…he was coming. "_Good, have Bella show him to the dining area. I shall be along in a moment, first I must deal with the mudblood." _Those final words lingered in my ears, the pit of my stomach burned with rage; I held my tongue none the less. I could tell by the direction of his voice that he was still glaring at me; I dare not look up though, continuing to look down at the shaggy burgundy carpet, my hair falling into my face. The man remained still, _"Keep in mind…the Dark Lord needs her healthy…" _Dolohov spoke with quiet warning to Lucius. And exasperated sigh streamed from Lucius', _"As I said I will be along in a moment." _He spoke through gritted teeth; the door shuttered a slow creak as Dolohov left.

The eerie coldness clawed its way over my body; I could feel Lucius walking slowly around me. His slow steady breathing matched the pace of his footsteps. "So mudblood…" I jumped at the deep silky voice, "We meet again." He stopped in front of me once more; I could feel my head being lifted by the invisible force, cool breath swept over my face as he spoke. "Didn't your filthy Muggle parents ever tell you to look at your superiors when they speak!" My head snapped to the side as the stinging in my cheek worsened with each passing second. Slowly I turned my face forward once more to face the statuesque figure. His outward features remained emotionless, as I rubbed my throbbing cheek. His eyes however; those eyes…grey and cold as the winter sky continued to stare at me. Every exterior of him was covered by a shield it seemed, aside from his eyes, as I stared into them my blood ran cold. _How can one's eyes…or ones soul it seemed contain that much hate, disgust, rage and sadness all at once?_

His nose crumbled in disgust as he looked me over, _"I knew I should have killed you that night at the Department of Mysteries…my kindness toward you cost me time in Azkaban Granger…and now my wife." _Before I could even scream he had wrapped a handful of my hair in his gloved hands, pulling my head back and shoving his wand into the crevice of my neck. "_Did you honestly think you could murder my wife and get away with it?" _My mind was swimming, _oh God. _ The tip of his wand grazed slowly up my neck and against my cheek, and back down again, his tongue made two low _tisk_s as he followed his wand with his eyes. "_Come now mudblood…the brightest __**witch**__ of your age…" _He spat the word witch out as if it was acid on his tongue. "_I knew the order was pathetic, but not to the extent of keeping a mudblood under its protection." _Against my better judgment I quickly spoke, "_The order didn't kill Narcissa…"_ my body sprawled on the floor, a foot away from Lucius. The stinging of the invisible hand rested on my cheek once more; blood trickled from the inside of my cheek. _"Don't you dare speak my wife's' name!" _ Standing shakily, I spat out blood in the direction of my capture; fury glistened as my "filthy" blood landed on his floor. "Stupid mudblood." A slight flick of his wand"_Crucio!"_ And I was crumbled back on the floor, knives cut through my flesh, words could not express the feelings which consumed my body as the curse coursed through every inch of me. Lucius's eyes glittered as he watched me writhe in front of him, _"Please! Stop!" _Through my screams, a knock came at the door. Lucius's attention did not stray from me, but the pain slowly eased, _(Did I finally break through to him?)_ Quickly I shoved the thought out of my mind and I lay on the floor; shuddering a few breaths as Draco's surprisingly tall figure entered the room. _"Father…" _He stopped as soon as his eyes met mine; his pale face was whiter than normal accenting the reddened areas around his eyes, unshed tears for his mother still gleamed in his eyes. Eyes that bounced from his father, to my sweat covered face, and then to his father's wand; he continued this pattern for a minute or so before Lucius asked, "_What is it Draco?"_ Not bothering to hide is annoyance at his enjoyment being interrupted; Draco quickly shifted his attention from me to his father. "Vold…He's here. He wishes to speak to you about your capt…" He could not finish the sentence as he nodded toward me. A nod, and then a turn of his robes, Lucius made for the door; Draco cleared his throat stopping him. _"He wants to see her." _ Both of their heads turned toward me as I continue lying on the floor, praying that if I stayed there quietly maybe I would wake up from this lurid dream.

Draco was to the right of me, the monster walked in front. He turned to look at his son, _"Let me speak with him first, your Aunt will summon you when needed." _Then he vanished. The silence was penetrating, Draco had no issue on ignoring the fact that I was there in his house, about to face the Dark Lord himself, although it had undoubtedly crossed his mind that once I walked into the great dining area, I might not come out again. I allowed my eyes to glance at him from the corner of my eye, his features so much like that of his father, but so unlike them as well. It never struck me until then how much he favored his mother. Guilt grasped at my gut, as much as I hated the weasel of a young man that stood next to me; I never wished for this type of thing against him. The pain that erasing my parents memory caused me made me feel oddly connected to Draco, hesitantly I raised my voice no more than a whisper, "Draco…I am so sorr…" before I could finish my sentence Bellatrix Lestrange's lanky black lace figure appeared in front of Draco and me; her black eyes that matched her black dress, (and no doubt her black heart) pierced my very soul as she stared repulsively at me, hissing.

"_Draco, bring it in!" _Any other time my being referred to as an _**it **_would have brought an instant verbal protest from me; but as soon as I entered the room, all hope of escaping, any fighting spirit that I had flew at the sight of those burning red eyes.

Draco had left my side and was replaced by Bellatrix, her cold hand roughly grabbing my arm and thrusting me in front of Voldemort. I stood in silence, Bellatrixs' nails now digging into my arm; _"You filthy half-blood! Kneel before the Dark Lord!" _Retching myself from her grasp, I moved slightly away from her; wand pointed at my face her mouth made to say something. A slender hand went up in protest, a sickening hiss like chuckle slithered through the room, _"Now Bella, show our guest some hospitality…" _She backed down, those black eyes however seemed to reflect a dagger; reluctantly she went and stood near Draco. _"You are the famed Hermione Granger…the brightest witch of your time and best friend of Harry Potter." _My skin crawled as he spoke Harrys name, I didn't like where this was going,_ t_he scarlet eyes flickered from me to Lucius,"_Well Lucius." _At the mention of his name upon Voldemorts lips, he came and stood a foot behind me; only fear was present in his icy eyes. _"You have redeemed yourself, while the allusive nature of Potter seems inevitable; you have presented me with a very valuable asset." _No one spoke as the snake like man rose from his seat, leisurely he made his way toward me; my attempts to hide my obvious shaking were pointless. _"Such a beautiful young woman…" _His bony fingers traced my cheek as he continued, _"Potter will surely come to your aide." _Tears streamed down my face as I made a feeble attempt to shake my head in objection. "_No…" _Voldemorts eyes lit up with clear amusement, _"I won't let him…" _ The hissing laughter was quieter, "_Bravery as well…such a pity on your blood standing. If not for your pitiful Muggle blood lingering in your veins…such a great Death Eater you would have been." _The mere thought of it made my stomach lurch, Voldemorts scent enclosed me suddenly, and death….all that remained engulfed me as he whispered in my ear. _"Unfortunately my dear…you have no say in the matter of your friends' decisions anymore. You will help us get him here, and tell us where he is going_." Quickly he withdrew from my side and settled back into his seat, _"You have your work cut out for you Lucius, you are in charge of her. See what information you can retrieve, and If she refuses…" _What looked like a smile, sinister that it was, played at his lips._ "Show her how persuasive you can be." _I caught a quick nod from my captures head, no smile was there, his rage filled eyes flickered in my direction once, he took me roughly be the arm and pulled me toward the door. _"And Lucius?" _We stopped Blonde hair sweeping to the side as he turned once more, and while Lucius was being addressed, Voldemorts eyes rested on me. " _I trust your emotions will not get in the way of what needs to be done…" _ There was silence, Lucius had stiffened and his grasp had tightened. None the less he kept a clam voice. "_Of course not my Lord…" _ A unsure nod came from the Snake like man. "I_ look forward to our next meeting Ms. Granger." _And with that I was pulled once more from the cold room and down the hall.

Abruptly a door was swung open, pulled violently down a flight of steps tripping as I was dragged. The light grew dim, save for a few candles that lined the wall. His grip tightened as we neared the bottom of the dungeon like room. A lone cellar stood in the middle of the dusty, gray/blue stoned room. With a quick thrust I was forced through the opened door. Tripping in my heels, I skidded along the hard cold ground, striking my head with a sickening thunk. The silence was broken only by shoes upon the ground, then a slamming of a door; _Alone once more. _ Not bothering to move, I lie on the cold unyielding ground; blood trickling slowly from the side where my head struck. Uncontrollable sobs poured out, my tears mixing with my blood. Never in my life had I felt so much fear and hate at once; my stomach churned, burning almost. The burning crept through my body, fueling me in an odd way; I had felt this only a few times before. But new instantly what it was. Everyone had one; some just choose to show it more than others, feeding only on hate and rage. A monster…my monster; I had been told once by my father, **"Darkness rests in us all. We can fight it, chooses to not be succumbed. There is a power greater than hate, and until you let go, you can never truly be free." **I could no longer fight it though, it surged through me. I curled up in the cold night, surrounded by monsters; and succumbing to one within.


End file.
